Forbidden Love
by NimbusCentaur
Summary: The Blacks and Malfoys have been arch nemesis since the beginning of time. What will happen when two of its members steals each other's hearts... Lucius/Narcissa.
1. Black and White

**AN: **Well, as promised I am busy rewriting "What you know about love" and this is the new version. Thanks to my Beta, the lovely Estella Ashton- author of 'To Have and to Hold' if you have been dead and not read that yet, I suggest you do.

This may look a bit like Romeo and Juliette but it is not. I am not basing the story on it and I do not want the same ending, I mean who lets two characters fall irrevocably in love then kills them off because they cannot be together... Anyway, enough ranting ENJOY.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is property of the famous Mrs. Rowling the rest are mine.

* * *

"_Oh, my love! I've missed you so much." He cupped her face in his one hand whilst pulling her to him by her waist. He leaned down and…_

"NARCISSA!" Druella Black called her youngest daughter from the terrace before walking back into the house.

"Coming mother!" Narcissa closed her book, stood up and walked to the terrace. She gave one last look at the garden and went to join her mother by the front door. She was about to start her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her mother couldn't be prouder.

"Druella how many times must I tell you and this girl not to yell across the grounds? It is common and I will not tolerate it." Cygnus Black was chastising his wife when Narcissa entered the room.

"Yes, husband." Druella turned to her daughter, "Now darling, do you have all your things? We do not want you missing something."

"Yes, mother," Narcissa gave a small laugh, "For the seventh time, I triple checked."

"Oh, alright. But do you have enough coats? They say it's going to get awfully cold this year and we don't want you getting the flu."

"Mothe…"

"Druella, stop pestering the child." Cygnus Black, who stood in the corner, interrupted Narcissa, "If she says she has everything, she does have everything."

"Yes, yes. Cissy," Druella turned to face her daughter again, "greet your father so we can go. We do not want you to miss the train,"

Narcissa walked over to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Goodbye, Father."

"Good bye Narcissa. Be a good girl this year."

"I always am father."

"I expect good marks. And remember, stay away…"

"From Malfoy, I know father and I will not go near him," Narcissa's voice was monotonous since she had repeated this more than a thousand times.

"Good, now go before you are too late."

With one last look at the house and a wave at her father, Narcissa picked up her bags and held her mother's arm so they could apparate.

Lucius sat on the windowsill in his bedroom. He couldn't believe it was his last year at school. Oh, how time flew. He was making mental notes on all the fun things he had yet to do before leaving school.

A faint _pop _brought Lucius' attention back to reality. He turned his head to the fowl house-elf who dared to disturb his tranquillity.

"Sorry to bother master. The missus asks for master. She is saying master will be late if master don't go now."

"Take my bag, Thallan. I will be down in a minute." The elf took Lucius' bag and popped out of the room. Lucius took a deep breath before walking out of his room and closing his door behind him. As Lucius came down the stairs he could see his parents. Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat. How could he expect anything else?

"Ah, Lucius. Did you finally decide to grace us with your presence rather than wasting away in that room of yours?" Abraxas Malfoy was Malfoy through and through. He had long blond hair, grey eyes and a very pointed face. His wife could have been his twin sister.

"Father, Mother." Lucius bowed his head to each of them. He learned a long time ago to ignore his father's bitterness rather than comment on it.

"Your father has a point, Lucius. We barely saw you this break. How are you supposed to learn about the Malfoy's books when you are never present?"

"Mother, I have been learning ever since I was five. I think I know the workings of our estate."

"But to carry on like you do," Abraxas scolded his son, "It is an absolute disgrace. Partying all night and doing who knows what during the day…"

"Not to mention the girls you bring in here. The noises coming from your room would make a Knockturn Alley whore blush and turn nun…"

"It is a disgrace! I can just imagine the Blacks should they learn of your escapades."

"Your ancestors will turn in their graves if they were to know."

Somewhere during this speech Lucius tuned out and thought of the wild nights. He had them all. Blonds, red hairs, brunette, black heads, Metamorphmagi, Animagi, Veela. It was quite a blissful break.

"Well… Mother, Father, it has been a pleasure to converse with you but I must leave now. Unless you want to embarrass the family by having to take me to Hogwarts yourself. I am sure the Blacks will have a field day." Lucius smirked. He knew just where to hit his parents the hardest.

"Yes, good day son." Amanda Malfoy said while Lucius kissed her cheek.

"I only want the highest achievements." Abraxas shook his son's hand.

With a last nod at his parents Lucius took his bags and walked out of the house. When he was far enough away he apparated to King's Cross station.

* * *

**AN:** Reviews will be appreciated, both good and bad. I love compliments but negativity is what helps improving on a story. I will try to update soon.

Lots of love for reading xxx


	2. Train Ride

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters you know belong, not to me, but J.K. Rowling and Ethan Macmillan is Andy's.

* * *

"Miss Black, a word."

Narcissa had barely made it to platform 9 ¾ before being ambushed. She turned around to find her potions professor and head of house standing behind her.

"Horace." Druella greeted before her daughter could reply. The professor was unable to form a coherent response, so he settled for a nod and bowed down to kiss her hand. Narcissa only rolled her eyes and put on her fake, socialite smile. Slughorn had taken a fancy in Druella ever since their own school days and he still harboured the little school boy crush. It was no wonder Narcissa was favoured so often by him.

"Professor, you wanted to talk to me?" Narcissa cleared her throat subtly and received a thankful smile from her mother when Slughorn let go of her hand to turn his attention to her youngest instead.

"Wha…? Oh, yes!" It took him a moment to remember why he came in the first place, "I need you in the prefects' cabin as soon as possible. We need to discuss the arrangements for the ball." He turned towards Druella, opening his mouth before closing it again and scurrying away.

Narcissa had some trouble containing her laughter and she could see her mother biting her lip to do the same. It would be rude to laugh at her professor but he made such a cute idiot. "I suppose I should go." Her voice had a sad tone to it and she gave her mother a fleeting hug.

Good-byes were always the worst. Narcissa and Druella were fairly close and it always brought tears to Narcissa's eyes when she had to say goodbye, and not just to her mother, but to anybody she knew and loved. The prospect of not being able to see her mother when she wanted to or talk to her when needed was a sad one, but she had to leave.

"Keep safe, Love. And write often."

"Of course Mother."

With this Narcissa turned and boarded the train. She headed straight for her usual compartment – the place she sat in ever since her very first year in Hogwarts. For the last five years, Narcissa had shared the place with both her sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda, but since both were finished with school now she had the cabin all to herself.

Sitting down with an exasperated sigh, Narcissa spelled the door closed and looked out the window. Her very first year without her sisters – this ought to be fun. Bellatrix's last year was three years ago and Andromeda finished the previous semester. So, while the youngest Black sister had to slave away at school, they could carry on with the life they were raised to live.

Before her thoughts could take her too far away, or before the green tinge of jealousy could become too evident, the door to the compartment opened.

"M-miss Black?"

Narcissa looked up to see the Seventh year Gryffindor, Ethan Macmillan. The poor boy had a tendency to stammer whenever he was put on the spot, or when he had to talk to somebody who wasn't a close friend. No matter how many times Narcissa had smiled at the boy he just never warmed up to her. At least he had good manners – which is more than what could be said for most Gryffindors.

"Yes Ethan?"

"I'm just l-letting you kn-now the m-meeting is starting." With this he bowed his head in greeting before rushing off, stumbling into Alecto Carrow as he went.

"Allie, give the poor boy a break. Life is difficult enough for him as it is." Narcissa couldn't help but feel sad for Ethan, or anybody for that matter who got the 'death glare' from Alecto. She might have been her best friend but there was no denying that Narcissa had no bigger fear than to be in Alecto's black book… Except maybe to be in Bella's black book.

"Oh Cissy, lighten up. The poor boy is a Gryffindor, not bloody puppy. It is high time he manned up." Narcissa rolled her eyes at Alecto's antics. She was definitely not one of the most refined people and the feet on the seat showed just that. At least Narcissa got her as far as not to swear and smoke too much in front of her, but despite this, the boys seemed to fall over their feet for her. With her tanned skin, big eyes and dark hair, she was both beautiful and sexy and she didn't hesitate to use this to her advantage. "What did he want anyway?"

"Prefects meeting. Try not to burn the place down while I am gone, alright?" she indicated to the cigarette that was busy making its way to Alecto's lips before turning out of the door.

* * *

"This is the most preposterous idea the school has ever came up with! Allowing Mudbloods and Muggleborns to mingle is a disgrace." Lucius sat down on a seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest in a way that emphasized his dominance.

"Actually, I think the letters are a wonderful idea." Elise Lombard, fifth year Ravenclaw, commented in her usual breathy voice. The blue-eyed girl lived with her head in the clouds and believed life was one, big fairy tale.

"Oh, I am sure Xeno will be very happy to know his girl is writing love letters to another." Elise's counter-part-in-duty, Tilden Fronsac, commented.

When Slughorn entered the compartment all arguments seized and the goody-two-shoes faces lit up.

"Professor," Narcissa finally spoke up from her corner, "Would you mind explaining exactly what this involves? I am not exactly sure how things will work."

"Well Miss Black, the concept is rather simplistic. Once the school has settled into a routine, we will give everybody a pseudonym that they will keep only to themselves. Then every single student will be given another name – the pseudonym of another student. The owls will be organised in a way as to make this work. These two students will correspond through letters, without revealing their identity, until the school's annual Halloween ball which is a masquerade this year. You will also spend your time at the ball in the company of your pen pal and, at midnight, your identities will be revealed. This is to promote inter-house relationships and to buddy-up some of the lonely souls."

"So I am expected to talk to some unknown person who might not even be from my own social circle?" It was clear that Lucius was beyond shocked, he looked almost traumatised.

"Now Mr Malfoy, you can relax. It will be organised in such a way that certain students, whose families will be opposed to this, will not be pulling any inconvenient names." This didn't seem to placate Lucius all that much but the excitement in the compartment seemed to override his anxiety.

"Make sure you all get the new schedule. Meeting's adjourned."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I know. It has been months and I give you only this amount of words. I know it was definitely not worth the wait but I will try to update sonner from now on.

Also, sorry for the long wait. Had exams, then I went on a tour to Europe and then my dad passed away so I literally only got time to write now. And the writer's block didn't help.

Then a big thanks to my Beta, the lovely Estella Ashton - it's Estella now right? Changes often enough for me to not be sure. But she has been a great help so far. If you had the patience to sit through this drab chapter then you most probably read her work too but if you haven't, I suggest you do. Lucissa at it's best!

Anyways, reviews are appreciated and loved as always...


End file.
